Tales from the President
|writer = |directed = |assistdi = |produced by = |supervisor = |runners = |avggrade = N/A}} Tales from the President is the Halloween special of FutureBob ElectronicPants, and 1st overall. Plot President Squidward tells the country three scary stories. Transcript Wraparound One episode begins with a giant robot running after our favorite characters, it gains speed and crushes them, revealing the title for this episode in their guts and blood, “Tales from the President”, we then cut to the credits in the sky, then pan down to reveal a giant screen in a city, it’s showing a commercial for “New Newer Coke!” then cuts to white noise then President Squidward appears in a Vampire costume. President Squidward: BLEH! Good evening America! I’m your undead president, Squidward the 12th! Tonight, as you all know, is the night I tell stories for all to hear. he’s talking we cut to different towns viewing his message, as well as the village the futurebob clan is in. President Squidward: Tonight is the night we put all of our grudges aside and enjoy some scary stories together, so, let’s begin... How It’s Made: Patrol Bots Narrator: This is how Squidward makes his patrol bots. visualization of what he explains begins. Narrator: Do you remember little Johnny that used to hang around by the candy store, usually late at night? He’s in that patrol bot that you likely just shot. Not his soul, not anything meaningful about him, just pure fish meat. Now, you might be thinking “Good Christ! I will no longer be supporting Squidward or anything that he takes part in.” and to that I say: good! He’s the bad guy! The meat is fitted with the wires used to make the bots do Squidward’s bidding. The wires are made out of solder, presumably, although I’ve heard rumors that they could be made of entrails. Now, this might make you run to your bin and chuck up every dinner you’ve had since last week, and to that I say: Did you really expect anything better from a war criminal that aims to replace fish with drones? No? That’s what I thought. Also, holy Christ that’s a lot of vomit. You either need to go on a diet or get that checked out, quick. The drones are programmed to hunt down any revolutionary scum and have them turned into drones quicker than you could say President Squidward’s singular testicle. That’s it for this episode of How It’s Made! Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m off to therapy. Wraparound Two from black to show a scared Candy Candy: I-i-i-is that how their real-l-ly m-m-m-made? Krabs: Nonsense, just a scary story darlin'! cut to the screen their watching with President Squidward in a Vampire costume grabbing a flashlight. President Squidward: And now for something, REALLY gruesome! Their Hellish Screams story begins with a fish walking down a lonely sidewalk early in the night, with the full moon shining bright overhead. The fish walks with his hands in his pockets, looking down at the sidewalk lit up by the moon. Eventually he approaches a broken down bar, where the windows are cracked and the lights flicker. He sits down on a bar stool and puts his head down on his arms. Suddenly a taxi can be heard stopping next to the bar Taxidriver: (mysterious yet smoothed voice; talking through the rolled down window) Come on Fred. Everyone has to take this ride at some point or another in their lives. who is shocked, looks out the broken glass window in the bar Fred: How'd you- how'd you know my name? Taxidriver: Doesn't matter. You ready to go? Fred: I'm not going anywhere? Taxidriver: Oh well. The ride will come in one form or another. Fred: What are you even talking about? taxi slowly drives away Fred: Some kind of prankster who thinks it's funny to mess with an old-timer eh? Ah well, might as well take a nice shower. An old fish like me needs to keep clean. walks to a nearby public shower where he waits in line for a shower. Suddenly, a whisper can be heard. Only Fred notices. Whisper: Come in the shower Fred. Fred: (looks around) Back again eh? Well I'm not following through. a few minutes, blood curling screams can be heard, with blood making its way out of the showers. Everyone starts making a run for it, including Fred, who is now yelling. Fred sprints out and dives into a trash can Fred: (eye twitches, maniac-like voice) The voices follow me everywhere I go. I got to get out of here somehow. bus suddenly stops by Fred, almost instantly. Fred: How unusually convenient. and a group of fish load onto the bus. Fred finds a seat by himself. Fred: Maybe this will ease my nerves. Who cares about the route the bus takes? I'm free I tell you! Free! other passengers look at Fred weirdly bus takes off. The first hour passes by. Then the second. Then the third. The highway on the bridge they are on and the darkness ahead of them seems to be endless. Fred taps his shoes and fiddles with his fingers in nervousness Whisper: It's time Fred. Fred: (looks back and forth) What? Time for what? What? No. No, no. It is not time. I still have a future ahead of me. Whisper: But Fred, you seemed to have wasted your life being a nobody. Life is a precious thing Fred, and you ruined it by wallowing in your sorrow and grief. Unfortunately, society does not have a place for someone like you. Fred: But, I can change! I promise! Please almighty voice, please! Have some goddamn mercy! bus suddenly makes a swerve causing everybody to scream. The bus runs off the extremely high bridge and lands into the water below, killing everybody onboard. The short ends with the wreckage of the bus with blood-stained water surrounding it. The words “The End” appear while the bus is still visible in the water, marking the end of the story. Wraparound Three from black to show President Squidward in a Vampire costume scribbling in a book, he then looks up, shocked, drops his notebook President Squidward: OH! Right, the last story! grabs a book with "Lubar" written on it President Squidward: Those of you will wet your pants on this one... it's called... "You Are What You Eat" You Are What You Eat with the shot of a red moon, we pan down to reveal three kids walking home from a movie theatre Kenny: Oh no guys, we'd better get home or we'll be grounded! Candy: You're right, we should walk faster. Steve: I don't know guys, I have a bad feeling. hear some footsteps in the background, they all look back. Candy: What was that? Steve: Just go! begin running, we hear some more footsteps, they continue to get faster, as the three kids continue to run faster, just then a dip in the path occurs and they all fall, the footsteps continue and they get more and more scared, just then an old lady is revealed from the shadows, looking worried Old Lady: Oh no, i'm sorry! all look shocked and get up. Kenny: Oh no it's alright. Old Lady: I'm just handing out candy because I won't be here when everyone's trick or treating and I find fun in doing this. Candy: Cool! Old Lady: How about a treat? shows them the bowl, full of candy, their eyes are glowing, they each take one and eat it, she begins laughing as they begin to nervously laugh Old Lady: You think any sane person would do this? Kenny: What? Steve: Oh no. Old Lady: (she slowly turns into a witch during this line) You just consumed your last meal kiddies, and now you're mine (evil laugh) Candy: RUN! all begin running, the old lady continues to laugh, she begins to somehow cut them off at corners in the allies. Steve: I don't feel right begins to change color into a reese's wrapper. Kenny: What the hell?! all begin to slow down as they turn into candy, horrified. They are now candy, and the witch steps out of the shadows and ceases her laughter, picks up the 3 candies, and says-- Old Lady: How about a treat? mouth gets bigger, bigger and bigger until the entire screen turns to black, end of story. Wraparound Four from black to President Squidward in a Vampire costume on a screen President Squidward: Well, that's all for tonight's scary story-a-thon, goodnight America. screen turns off, the rest of the villages go to their beds, we fade to them all turning their lights off and sleeping soundly, then we fade to Candy who cant seem to sleep because she's scared, Krabs enters Mr. Krabs: What's wrong sweetie? Candy: Those stories sounded so real. I just cant sleep thinking I could end up being a witch's feast! Mr. Krabs: (tucks her into her bed) They're just stories, they can't get ya, and if they could? The entire village an' I would kill them creatures! Candy: (laughs slightly) right dad, thanks. Mr. Krabs: It's what i'm here for, you're already 12, hard to believe you're almost a teenager. Candy: I don't feel like it, anyway, good night dad. Mr. Krabs: (kisses her forhead and turns off the light) G'night Candy. ends. Appearances *Squidward Tentacles LXI *SpongeBob SquarePants IV *Patrick Star III *Eugene Krabs XII *Steven Plankton II *Gary the Snail C *Candy Cheeks-Krabs *Narrator *Little Johnny **Patrol Bot *Fred *Taxidriver *Whisper *Kenny *Steve *Old Lady Trivia *This episode was written on October 27th to 31st, 2019. *This is the first holiday special in the series. *This episode takes place in 3019, exactly a year prior to the events of the current airing season 2 episodes ("Episode XXIII: The Trench" taking place in October, 3020.) *This is the first episode to have a cut scene, being a 4th wall break in "How It's Made: Patrol Bots." Reviews TBD Category:Specials Category:Special Transcripts Category:2019 Specials Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Specials Directed by TheJasbre202 Category:Specials Written by TheJasbre202 Category:Specials directed by Rocky Lobster Category:Specials written by Rocky Lobster Category:Specials written by Cicicicity Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Rocky Lobster Category:Cicicicity Category:SethStewart90 Category:Halloween Specials Category:FutureBob ElectronicPants Category:Jasbre TV